Painkillers
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: "Thank you...Thank you f-for being my painkillers..." "Anytime, Mein Vögelchen" PruCan Past abuse. T just to be safe.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_**

* * *

Matthew Williams, the mute country of Canada, sat down at the large table in the World Conference room. He waited quietly and unseen, as usual, when a man who he'd never seen before walked in. He had serious crimson eyes and shocking white hair.

_What he doing here?_

_Who was he?_

_Why was he with Ludwig?_

_Oh well_, Matthew thought, _just another person who'll never remember me._

The Canadian watched as the man went around chatting with other nations, until he sat down and the Conference began.

During the Conference, Matthew's thoughts were interupted multiple times. He debated on talking to the Albino but he hadn't spoken in such a long time. Still, something about the stranger seemed...comforting, almost.

After the meeting ended, people slowly bagan to leave. Eventually the Albino and the Canadian were the only two left. Matthew started packing his things up when the mysterious man approached him.

"Hi there, Birdie!" the man said, putting on a smirk.

Matthew waved shyly, a bit confused on why the man had given him such a nickname. He looked him up and down with a puzzled look and raised his eyebrows.

It took the stranger a few minutes but then he ralized the blonde was wondering who he was.

"Oh sorry, how unawesome of me not to introduce myself. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome nation of Prussia! So what's your name?"

Matthew looked at his feet, timidly pushing one of his papers with his name at the top towards Gilbert.

"Matthew Williams, huh? Not bad. I think I like you, birdie. We'll have to hand out again! Text me sometime!" Gilbert said, writing down his number on a pice of paper and handed it to the blonde. "See you around~."

Then, Gilbrt left, leaving Matthew rather astonished. He shook the thoughts and confusion away, as he continued packing up his things.

* * *

When Matthew arrived home he noticed he had a new text.

_From: xxx-xxx-xxxx/Unknown_

_To: Matthew_

_Hey, Birdie! Finally back in Canada?_

...How did Gil get his number? Matthew sighed, guessing it was from Francis or someone else. He then plopped down on his couch after changing into something more comfrotable.

_To: Gilbert_

_From: Matthew_

_Hi. Yeah, I'm finally back and I couldn't be happier._

The mute sighed, thinkginb about todays World Meeting. Why was he more comfortable?

Why did it seem so...normal?

He whipped out his phone again.

_To: Gilbert_

_From: Matthew_

_Hey, you'll be going to the next World Conference, right? It's in two months. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week._

He sent the message then drummed his fingers on his lap, waiting for the reply. His phone buzzed soon after.

_From: Gilbert_

_To: Matthew_

_Wouldn't miss it for anything. And expect me to come visit you every Thursday~ _

_See you soon, Birdie~_

* * *

Over the next two months, the German never broke his promise. Gilbert and Matthew had some sore of a system worked out. He'd always know what the blonde meant and whenever he had something to talke about, Matthew would listen. The Albino had figured out to not ask Matthew why he didn't talk. He tried once and the Canadain started crying. But before Gil knew that, Matthew would hide in his closet, covered in a certain blanket.

Before either of the two knew it, they'd developed a bond.

* * *

Finally, the next world meeting arrived. The Albino sat next to Matthew and they just listened, peacfully. When it was over and Gilbert was backing his things up, he'd heard a voice.

"...It's gone..." it said, coming from beside him. He looked over to see Matthew. Gil's eyes widened and he stood there, shocked.

"The pain goes away...wh-whenever you're around..." he said, his voice quiet but beautiful and smooth.

Matthew looked Gilbert straight in the eyes. "M-my dad was a drunken idiot who'd always mistake me for my brother. He'd beat me and my mother. O-one day, he came home with a gun and shot my m-mom, right in front of me...I've been afraid to t-talk and in p-pain ever since. B-but when I'm with you, there's no more pain. No m-more fear..." he said, starting to tear up.

"Did they ever catch your dad?" Gilbert asked, feeling sorry for the Canadian and not knowing what to do.

Matthew shook his head.

That was most likely the moment that Gilbert didn't consider Matthew a country. In that moment, he was just someone who'd been hurt an awful lot. The German pulled his little Birdie into a tight embrace, whispering comforting words.

"I'm sorry...you didn't deserve that...Ich Liebe Dich. I never want to see you hurt again..." he whispered into the Canadian's soft, blonde hair.

"I...I love you too..." Matthew said, holding onto Gilbert, not wanting to let go.

They stood there for a minute or two like that, not disturbed by anyone or anything. They weren't countries. They were just people.

"Thank you...Thank you f-for being my painkillers..."

"Anytime, Mein Vögelchen"


End file.
